Adventures of Titans Miami
by Persiana13
Summary: While on Vacation, Persiana and Diablos encounter a new group of teen heroes; Titans Miami! Chaos, action, and general madness ensue! Takes place after Crimes of Passion, in the DC Persiana-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC. I own any OCs. This takes place after Crimes of Passion._

Chapter 1: A Typical Day in Miami 

A husband was checking on his wife and his son before going to bed. It was a peaceful evening in Miami, Florida. The sun had already set, and the air was somewhat mild. Not humid, but there was a definite presence of moisture. The house was not lavish, but it was big, and it was well-maintained. This family was well off financially and had not an enemy in the world.

That changes tonight…

It was about midnight when the wife awoke. She said to her husband,

"I heard something."

Her husband shook his head sleepily,

"Just the wind."

"Kll."

This time, the husband and wife were wide-awake at the voice. They both looked up and saw a man in a dark overcoat and hat. Although there was nothing descriptive about him, there was an overwhelming sense of fear coming from the intruder.

The wife said,

"What do you want? Take the money and jewels, just don't hurt us."

The intruder shook his head, murmuring to himself.  
He took his hat off, revealing a white mask and frazzled hair. He removed a knife from his sheathe and the husband and wife screamed.

**The Next Morning… **

A blonde teen with brown eyes, glasses, and dressed in a suit with a blue tie was surveying the crime scene. He looked at the mangled bodies,

"He struck again, Risk."

A muscular teen with blue eyes and blonde hair groaned,

"This guy's getting worse."

Headway nodded,

"We have to find out his next move. Risk, you and I will process the scene and-."  
He just got a telepathic alert,

"The girls found more of the rogues."

Risk looked up,

"Should we help them, Seymour?"  
Seymour answered,

"No, but they will get help from two other heroes."

**Meanwhile, at a hotel in Miami… **

A red-eyed young man and a white-furred young woman were lying in bed naked. They had just finished making love. The red-eyed young man is named Lance Marlo, the hero known as Diablos. The woman with him is his girlfriend, Farrah Willows, the heroine known as Persiana. The two were taking some time to recuperate after the horrifying ordeal with a symbiote-esque monster that took over Farrah. The feline heroine could still remember the pain she caused.

Farrah woke up at that moment and her eyes glowed green in the dark. She stretched like a cat and looked at her boyfriend. She smiled and thought about the pervious night's…activities. The lioness was having her first serious relationship she had in a while. Persiana carefully slinked across her boyfriend's sleeping body and gently placed her head next to his. She purred and gently placed an arm over her body. She inched closer, and carefully brushed up against him, her tail coiling around one of his legs.

Lance awoke at that moment and noticed his feline girlfriend staring at him. He was a bit surprised and tried to get up, but Farrah prowled on top of him,

"Calm down, lover. I'm not going to bite. Well, not yet, anyway."

She purred and tilted her head slightly,

"How are you feeling this morning?"

The red-eyed hero smiled,

"Happy. Happy I'm in love with you."

Farrah growled seductively,

"You are so delicious sometimes, it's scary."  
Lance still had a lot of his old scars back, but he winced in pain as he held his back. The demonic-inspired hero felt new ones that had just begun to heal. He shook his head,

"You're very…enthusiastic."  
Farrah nodded, smiling,

"Aggressive is more like it. Then again, that's not my only feature."

Darting out of the sheets, she perched on the edge of the bed, meowing for attention. Lance sat next to her and stroked her mane, to which the lioness crawled across his lap and lazily stretched out. She could feel Lance running his fingers down the length of her spine, and the former Avenger smiled,

"I'm also very flexible."  
Lance picked her up, which surprised her. She managed to look at him and he said,

"We've been cooped up here for a while. How about something to eat?"  
Persiana was going to protest, but her stomach growled. She narrowed her eyes, mockingly threatening,

"I will get you for this."  
Lance then smirked evilly and playfully threw his girlfriend on the bed. She shouted in laughter,

"Lance, when I get out of this, I'm gonna kill you!"  
She felt one arm go behind her back as he laid down on top, whispering,

"I'd like to see you get out of this hold."  
A sickening crack was heard and Diablos saw his girlfriend wiggle her free arm out, contorting it in a way that seemed impossible. She slipped out and got to the other end. She looked like she was ready to pounce when something caught her eye. Farrah said,

"Lance, look."

The hero sensed this was not a joke, so he turned. He noticed smoke in the distance, coming from one of the buildings. He said,

"There's trouble."

Farrah began,

"I know we're supposed to be on vacation, but…"

She saw him in full costume, complete with the sword. Farrah sighed,

"I'll get my costume."

Next Chapter:  
As Persiana and Diablos rush to the scene, they encounter a new group of teen heroes; Titans Miami. Stay tuned for more, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs._

Chapter 2: Who are you? 

A man in a blue winter parka with furred edges was waving two ice pistols around a bank. He was Leonard Snart, the villain known as Captain Cold, and one of Flash's most infamous rogues. He was presently shooting at a black-clad ninja, who was seemingly dodging each shot with the most impressive display of acrobatics anyone had ever seen. Cold shouted,

"Stand still!"

The ninja ignored him and launched several throwing stars. Two of them disarmed the frosty villain, while a third hit his kneecap. Cold fell to the floor and shouted,

"Mirror Master, help me!"  
A man in an orange costume with a green hood emerged from the glass of the bank window. He snickered,

"Come on, laddie. You arenae tryin' hard."

He pointed a gun that had four small mirrors as projectiles. He fired at the ninja.

The ninja jumped in the air, but saw that each of the mirrors were firing different beams. As the ninja tried to dodge each shot, there was a sharp jolt of pain. The ninja screamed in a female voice, saying something that sounded like Japanese. Mirror Master grinned,

"Yae see, Cold. I told yae I get 'er!"  
The female ninja landed on her feet, but fell onto one knee. She grabbed her side and glared at her opponents. Mirror Master smirked,

"Say good night, lass!"  
Just then, a bouncing female teen covered in a bright yellow costume, wearing a white face mask that looked like a doll, bounced into the room and seemingly contorted her body around the mirror villain's neck. She giggled,

"Hi!"  
Mirror Master shouted,

"Help! Cold, do something!"  
Cold picked up his gun and fired, but the yellow costumed teen seemed to slip away at the last second. Instead, Mirror Master was frozen solid.

The yellow acrobat landed on the floor, her body position in such a way that it should not be physically possible. She rotated her head a full one hundred eighty degrees, asking,

"Are you all right, Onyx?"  
Onyx, the ninja female, nodded,

"I shall be, Laska. The pain is subtle and passing."

The contortionist heroine had an Eastern European accent as she spoke. Laska turned back, shouting,

"You two are big meanies!"

The voice sounded like a child, yet there was nothing childish about Laska's acrobatics or flexibility.

A woman with frazzled red hair, dressed like a punk rocker in acid washed jeans and a T-Shirt that was ripped at the mid-riff, was slammed into the building. She stood up, swearing,

"Come on, $*(#*(#*(! Is that the best you got?"  
She was obviously swearing at a man that looked like a walking scrap pile. His name is Girder.

The charging villain tried to gore the red-headed woman, but she kicked him in the face. That did little to stop him, as he was charging again.

Just then, Persiana jumped on top of him,

"Hey, Girder, buddy!"

She elongated her claws and scratched his eyes. The super strong villain screamed,

"HELP! GET HER OFF!"  
Laska said,

"Who is that?"

Cold shook his head,

"No one you need to be concerned with!"

He was about to fire when the freeze gun exploded. He then got shocked by a red lightning bolt.

Diablos, his eyes glowing, still maintained a defensive stance after the attack. He looked at Onyx and Laska.

Onyx gasped and said to herself,

"By the goddess."

Laska giggled,

"He's cute."

Girder was thrown on top of Captain Cold. The woman in the tattoos sneered,

"Who the $*$(*# are you?"

Persiana quipped,

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
Laska admonished Grace like a child,

"Ooooh, Grace has to put money in the swear jar again!"

Grace shouted,

"MAKE ME, YOU-!"

Before she could mouth off, Headway appeared in front of them; or, at least his astral form. He said,

"Titans Miami, please report back to the Hospital. And Grace, put more money in the swear jar and bring our guests."

Onyx stood up and bowed respectfully,

"At once."

Headway's projection disappeared.

Persiana looked at Diablos,

"Did you see that?"

The red-eyed hero nodded,

"Yes, I did. Although I am a bit apprehensive, I sense none of them are a threat to us."  
Onyx sheathed her weapons and bowed respectfully,

"My name is Onyx. You are Diablos, correct?"

Lance nodded,

"Yes."

Farrah smiled,

"I'm Persiana."

The female ninja nodded,

"We should meet back at our base. We can teleport there now."

With that, the heroes all teleported in a yellow light.

**At the Hospital… **

The five heroes had teleported to the top floor of an abandoned hospital building. There, Headway greeted them,

"I trust patrol was rather eventful, ladies."  
Onyx removed her mask, revealing a young Asian teen with black hair. Her startling amber eyes were piercing and experienced, yet compassionate and loving. She looked to Headway,

"I shall prepare food and tea for our guest, Reginald-sama."

With that, the two bowed and Onyx left. Seymour smiled,

"Thank you, Kaede."

Laska grinned,

"So, how much should Grace put in the swear jar this time?"  
Grace Choi, but, just calling herself Grace, snarled,

"How about I put you in the jar, #(#*(*?"  
Seymour folded his arms,

"Grace, what did I say about language? We have guests. Miranda is right."

Miranda, the heroine Laska, smiled in triumph, even though no one could see it,

"Hah! I told you!"  
She held the jar,

"Put it in."

Grace put in several coins and dollar bills. She said in exasperation,

"Can I go now?"  
She stormed off, not wanting to deal with them.

Headway shook his head,

"You must apologize for Grace's behavior. She was an abused child growing up and has led a very difficult life on the streets."

The white-haired lioness nodded,

"So, this is a division of Teen Titans?"

Seymour led them to the common room,

"Yes, in a way. We are unofficial, but I have selected these five to assist me in keeping Miami, and all of Florida safe."

Diablos looked around,

"Counting you, there are only four."  
Headway explained,

"One is currently working on a case at my request. The other is out."

Farrah asked,

"Out where?"

Seymour shook his head,

"He has discovered a way to shield himself from my telepathy, so I can't say where he is."

He looked and noticed Laska was gone. He looked around,

"Where did Miranda go?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE #*(*(#(*(&&$!"  
That was Grace's voice, and the cackling laughter was Laska. Laska was being bent and twisted in ways that would have killed her, yet the contortionist heroine was playfully laughing. Farrah asked concernedly,

"Is she all right?"

Headway smiled,

"Do not fret. Laska is incapable of having any bone in her body broken. I tried to explain it to Grace, but she does not listen."

Diablos looked at the two brawling Titans Miami members,

"I seem to recall something like this happening before."

He looked at Persiana,

"It involved a certain Blonde Air Force Major."  
Persiana shook her head,

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Next Chapter:

Persiana and Diablos get to know Titans Miami. Insanity Ensues!

AN: There is an Onyx in DC comics that is a martial artist. This is in no relation to my OC Onyx, which is a highly trained ninja assassin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs. _

Chapter 3: Some Origin Stories 

Persiana, Diablos, and Headway were seated at a small table in the common room of the Titans Miami base. The telepath was explaining,

"This hospital was abandoned some time ago because several areas of it were in an advance need of repair. As such, my family brought the property and, being the genius I am, repaired and converted everything myself."

Kaede entered as they were talking. No longer in her ninja costume, Onyx was dressed in a yellow kimono with flowering patterns decorated throughout the fabric, mostly red and purple flowers. She placed the tea and sushi in the center and bowed respectfully,

"We are honored to have you as guest and as fellow warriors."

Farrah licked her lips,

"Fish, yum."  
She took out her chopsticks and began eating.

Kaede poured tea for both Headway and Diablos. Lance nodded,

"Thank you."  
The ninja teen looked and smiled back,

"It is an honor."

Seymour said,

"Please, join us, Kaede."

The Japanese teen girl sat down, watching Farrah devour the sushi. In a way, the ninja heroine was quite awed by such a creature; in many ways, she had more respect for her than for Lance, but treated both with the respect that was due.

Farrah looked up,

"This is delicious. Thank you."

Seymour smiled and sipped his tea,

"Would you like to know how the six of us gathered?"  
Lance nodded,

"Of course."

Seymour looked to Kaede,

"Would you like the honor of going first?"  
Onyx nodded,

"Thank you, Reginald-sama. I am most grateful."

She cleared her throat and began,

"I come from a clan of ninja hidden deep within the wilderness of Japan. This clan was a secret group comprise of only women, who existed as secret protectors of feudal Japan. Its roots extend back over one thousand years ago."

Farrah was surprised,

"This sounds like the Amazons."

Kaede shook her head,

"Not entirely. We were hidden, not isolated. Our clan family was seeded within the society of Japan. We met secretly, and devoted our sisters and daughters to the teachings of a feline spirit goddess."

Lance asked,

"Feline spirit?"

"Yes, a woman with cat-like eyes, whose grace surpassed even the most trained dancers and acrobats, taught us how to win in fighting not with strength, but with speed and skill. All the ninja of my clan emulated to the best of their abilities her grace, agility, and skill. We disguised this as dancing, acrobatics, and even trained at night to stay hidden and use the shadows as shields. We were taught to be like whispers in the wind."

She looked at both of the men and poured more tea before continuing,

"For centuries, the women of my clan have undergone intense drills and training, not only in the ways of this spirit goddess, but also of other important ceremonies and practices. We all have knowledge of poisons and medicines, and we even practiced the arts; dance, poetry, music, and writing."  
Persiana swallowed her sushi before asking,

"If there were only women, then, were you…?"

Kaede smiled,

"While I was not romantically involved with anyone, I was close to one particular woman. Her name was Ryoko. As a struggling student, she mentored me as well as my sensei."

She smiled dreamily,

"She had such a wonderful voice; and a beautiful tattoo on her back."

Lance could sense deep sadness as she spoke, and Persiana picked up on this too. She asked,

"What was the tattoo of?"  
Kaede remembered,

"A butterfly. A beautiful red butterfly."

Lance asked,

"If I may ask, whatever happened to the clan?"

At this, Kaede glared,

"My sister murdered my friend, and I am on a quest for vengeance, as per my Sensei's orders."

She crushed the tea cup in her hand, not realizing her strength levels. Kaede swallowed nervously at this,

"I apologize. I should clean up."

Seymour shook his head,

"You aren't at fault. When I found you, you were in a horrible wreck. You could barely stand."

Kaede picked up the pieces of her tea cup,

"When I came to America, Seymour was able to nurse me back to health after my sister used a potentially lethal poison on me. I owe him my life and, as a warrior, I must pay him back in some way. He is helping me find my sister."

Farrah, recovering from the shock of the news, asked,

"What will you do when you find her?"

Kaede's tone became icy,

"Kill her."

Lance took his glasses off and put them in his pocket,

"What can you tell us about the other members?"  
Headway sipped more tea and munched on a piece of sushi before answering,

"Miranda, the woman you saw as Laska, is a Polish contortionist. Unlike most other metahumans, her abilities were active the moment she was born. Every part of her body is capable of bending in ways that even the best yoga experts cannot even attempt to perform. She was the star of a traveling circus that arrived in Miami a few months ago. Laska, in Polish, means grace, and that is what she had, until that night. The night she and her family were all captured by the Russian mob. They doused them all in gasoline and set ablaze."  
Lance and Farrah were horrified. The lioness covered her mouth,

"What?"  
Seymour nodded,

"Luckily, I was there, hearing about this girl, and scared them off. I put the fire out, but there was such a horrible mess. Miranda was still alive, but she could barely move. I could sense so much sadness and horror that she could not use her talents that I came up with the costume she currently is wearing. I also created cybernetics that repaired and reinforced her existing physiology, which means she is more flexible now than she was before. Laska wears the mask because her face is so horribly scarred, and she has no hair on her head. That's why the yellow suit she wears covers every inch of her body, except the face. She hasn't been able to look in a mirror since then."

He then picked up on a thought. Miranda was in the room.

The Polish contortionist was perched on the sofa. She rotated her head sideways,

"It's Ok, Headway. I know you did everything you could."  
She jumped and flew in the air, landing next to him in an anatomically normal position. She kissed her with the mask still on, then flipped and bounced away.

Seymour shook his head,

"She and I are dating, but there isn't any type of cosmetic surgery in the world that can repair the damage done to her body."

He placed his head on his hands, sighing. Kaede placed her hand on his shoulder,

"You will find a way. I know it."

Just then, Risk entered. He said,

"When were you gonna introduce me?"

Headway sighed,

"Who could ever forget you, Cody?"

Farrah asked,

"Who's this guy?"

Headway answered,

"His name is Cody Driscoll. He is sort of a super-athlete, strength, speed and stamina are well beyond human limits."

Cody grinned,

"I'm the Adonis of the modern world, baby."

He flexed his muscles in front of the girls,

"How'd you like these guns, baby? Now that's firepower!"

Onyx rolled her eyes, while Laska only giggled.

Seymour sighed,

"I must apologize for him. Since he got his powers, he has been a bit…"  
Farrah said,

"Obnoxious?"

The telepath nodded,

"Yes."

He sipped some tea and said,

"If it is not too much trouble, we are in the middle of a situation."

Lance asked,

"Trouble?"

Headway explained,

"Yes, there's a serial killer on the loose, and we need to stop him. I know you're on vacation, but-."  
Persiana piped up,

"We'll be glad to help."

Diablos nodded in agreement,

"Yes, let's work this out."

Next Chapter:

Tracking a murderer


	4. Chapter 4

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs._

Chapter 4: Killer Revealed! 

Diablos and Headway were outside, scanning the area with their telepathy. Persiana and Laska were taking the outdoor areas, patrolling them vigilantly. Onyx was inside, waiting. The family had gone across the street and the Titans were lying in wait.

While they were waiting, Lance asked,

"What about Grace? What's her story?"

Seymour shook his head,

"A sad one. For as long as she is willing to admit, she lived on the streets. Grace's past is a mystery to even me, and, while I wish to find her parents, I have also respected her wish not to. She has invulnerability and super strength, but her real power is in intimidation"

He snickered,

"Between you and me, I put a psychic suggestion in her mind, making sure she complies. When she's in a brawl, though, watch out."

The red-eyed hero nodded, then picked up on something,

"He's here."

Headway nodded,

"I feel it, too."

He contacted them telepathically,

_All of you; get ready. _

The killer was wielding a knife and he entered through the back. As he did, he crept slowly into the house until he got to the bed room. He pulled the covers back and Onyx smirked,

"Got ya."  
She slammed her foot into his side, causing the killer to scream in pain. However, the scream was muffled because of his mask. Onyx then used some judo moves and threw him out the window.

The window broke, and Persiana and Laska were on the scene immediately.

The killer pulled out another knife and threw it, but the two acrobatic heroines easily dodged it. Laska rolled into a tight ball and rolled into the killer, tripping him up. Surprising, this killer was acrobatic as well, and, as he landed, he pulled out two more knives and threw one. Persiana caught it and shook her head,

"Ya know, mask boy. You really are not making this easy for yourself. Give it up, and I'll only bruise you slightly."  
She smirked, and the killer struggled to say something,

"Kll."

He charged at Persiana, which the lioness feigned a yawn and side-stepped him, kicking him in the knee. The killer went down, grabbing his knee.

Diablos, Headway, and Onyx all arrived on the scene. The red-eyed hero was stunned,

"I don't believe it. Murmur?"  
Persiana looked at her boyfriend,

"You know this guy?"

"Yeah, he's one of Flash's villains. Odd, Mirror Master and Captain Cold were also in town too. What's going on?"

Diablos used his powers and conjured up several handcuffs and shackles, restraining the maddening serial killer until he could no longer move. He dusted his hands and looked at Headway,

"It doesn't matter. The family is safe, and the killer is caught."  
Headway nodded,

"I agree."

The telepath then got a transmission,

_Headway, I am in need of assistance. _  
Seymour telepathically asked,

_Black Condor, what is happening? _

Black Condor explained,

_I have encountered several villainesses, one of them being a ninja in white clothing.  
_Onyx felt something at that moment,

"Diamond is here, close by."  
Laska shuddered,

"That doesn't sound good."  
Headway nodded,

"We'll be right there."

He looked at Diablos and Persiana,

"Do you wish to tag along?"

The lioness nodded,

"Yeah, I want a good fight."

The red-eyed hero could pick up the psychic transmission,

"We'll be glad to help."

The five teleported to the location where Risk and this Black Condor person were.

**Downtown… **

A black haired teen with blue eyes and dressed in a bird outfit was on one knee, trying to get air. His name is Ryan Kendall, the Titans Miami member known as Black Condor. He looked up, growling,

"As long as I draw breath, I will never yield to you."

A white haired female ninja teen was perched on a ledge. Her name is Ayame Nakamura, the ninja known as Diamond. She shook her head,

"Such determination. I must admit, it is admirable, but foolish, to continue fighting this way. Is that not so, Artemis?"

The red-headed Wonder Woman batted Grace away,

"Stupid children. I am trying to show you the right way to treat women with respect."

Risk quipped,

"Grace isn't a woman; she's a bitch!"

Grace grinned,

"That's right, and so's payback!"

She charged in, the brawler trying to land a punch on the Amazon warrior. Despite extensive training, Artemis was having a hard time keeping up with her opponent. She had severely underestimated the red-headed woman's fighting skills.

Diamond grinned evilly as Black Condor stood up uneasily. She smirked,

"Now, are you going to surrender, or do I have to get ugly?"  
Black Condor only glared and would have gone for another throwing knife had it not been for Kaede slamming her sister's face in. Onyx snarled,

"Murderous witch!"

Diamond flipped away, maintaining balance on the precarious ledge,

"Impressive, sister. You were able to sneak up on me in such a rage. I wonder, would Ryoko be proud of you right now?"  
Onyx growled and transformed into a panther hybrid state. Roaring furiously, she charged, her ninja sword drawn.

Headway, Laska, Persiana, and Diablos all arrived on the scene. Risk smirked,

"Well, hello again."  
He was eyeing the lioness,

"Like the song, you are a really a case of Cat Scratch Fever."  
Farrah shook her head,

"Seriously, stop. This kitty likes to bite."

She purred seductively at Lance,

"Don't I, sweetheart?"

The red-eyed hero was more concerned with the fight,

"Artemis again. What is with her?"

Grace sailed into his arms, shaking her head,

"OK, she hits hard. I like a challenge."  
She looked up and saw Diablos' eyes. The heroine with the attitude got up,

"All right, now I'm mad."

Artemis shrieked,

"YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE TODAY, DEMON!"  
Unsheathing her sword, she charged in. Diablos pushed the member of Titans Miami aside, unsheathed his sword, and blocked the attack. The two then took to the skies, blocking and attacking each other.

Headway looked around,

"There are others nearby."

"You got that right, handsome."

The five heroes turned and saw four more females, ready for a fight.

One was a red-headed woman with a green, one strap body suit. Her tone was bulky and muscular, but she looked to be an experienced fighter. Her name is Knockout.

Next to her was a black haired woman with her mouth covered by a mask. A long sword blade was on each arm and she looked to be experienced in using them. Her name is Scandal Savage.

The last two were red-heads, which Persiana instantly recognized as Aliki and Margot, the acrobatic sister team called Double Dare.

Aliki smirked,

"The furry one that beat us, Margot."

Margot nodded,

"Of course, I will never forget that day you defeated us!" (1)

Scandal ordered,

"Attack!" 

Next Chapter:

Titans Miami vs. Diamond's new Sisterhood

(1) See Justice League Persiana for more info on this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs. I do not own any songs._

Chapter 5: Miami Match-up 

**Double Dare vs. Laska and Persiana… **

The four acrobats were swinging across the streets of Miami. Aliki and Margot were each fighting opponents that could simply be better than them, but they weren't going to try.

Laska contorted her body around a street light, giggling happily,

"Hah! I'd like to see you do this!"  
Aliki jumped in the air, while the Polish contortionist grappled the pole with one hand and swung her body around it, catching the thieving acrobat by surprise. Aliki went down hard.

Margot was having her own problems; she remembered the last time she was beaten by Persiana, and the were-lioness was not going to make her forget that,

"So, tell me, how's the knee?"

Margot angrily delivered a kick, to which Persiana dodged easily. Not only that, but the white-haired heroine took to the air and slammed her fist right into the kneecap again. That member of Double Dare winced in agony, and Persiana, as she was coming down behind her, sliced deep into her back. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, Margot collapsed onto the pavement, writhing in agony. The lioness Titan smirked,

"What's the matter, Margot? Cat got your tongue?"  
**Grace vs. Knockout… **

Grace and Knockout were going at it, exchanging blows. The red-headed stripper was trying to get the upper hand, but Grace was a born brawler. Her super strength and invulnerability helped tremendously, too. She smashed a punch and a massive work boot into the face of her opponent. Knockout faltered, but managed to grab a car and throw it at Payback. The heroine with an attitude shrugged off the damage and roared,

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, $(*&!"  
The brawler picked up a street light and slammed it against Knockout. Then, raising it over her head, Grace drove it in on top of the red-head's head, like a hammer to a nail. Knockout was knocked into the ground, little birdies appearing around her forehead. She had a silly grin,

"Look at the pretty birds."

**Headway, Black Condor, and Risk vs. Scandal Savage… **

Seymour looked to his ally,

"Are you all right?"

Risk nodded,

"Not a problem. It's just…these ladies have no respect for a god, man!"

Scandal sneered,

"You were trying to grab our butts!"  
The cocky hero smirked,

"What? I like what I saw. Don't tell me you didn't like it either!"  
The bladed woman shouted,

"I like girls!"  
Risk grinned,

"Cool, can I watch you make out? Preferably with multiple chicks!"  
Black Condor growled while Headway rubbed the bridge of his nose ,

"I have to apologize for him. Since discovering his abilities, he has been a bit…inflated."  
Risk smirked,

"Yeah, watch!"  
He pounced, using his amplified speed and strength to try and get the drop on Scandal. Scandal shook her head and delivered a spin kick to the head of the cocky hero. This was the opening Black Condor was looking for. He pulled out and threw another throwing knife, injuring the near-immortal's knee. She got down, but Scandal refused to quit. She tried to stand up, but was hit with a telepathic bolt. Headway lashed out with another, dropping Scandal on the ground, only to be caught by Risk at the last minute. The blonde teen grinned,

"Now, this is why women fall for me."

Black Condor folded his arms,

"I sometimes wonder why I'm even on this team, with all the insanity that goes on."

Headway smirked,

"Don't tell me you're thinking about quitting?"

Condor turned to him,

"I happen to be the descendent of a proud warrior of the skies, and I would appreciate it if this team had some maturity. That is all I am saying on the matter."

**Onyx vs. Diamond… **

The two ninja women were holding each other off in an intense sword fight. While Onyx was simply stronger and faster, her rage in her panther hybrid form made her attacks wild, which gave Diamond an edge. She taunted,

"Dear sister, are you still thinking of your Ryoko? It was fun making her beg for her life!"  
Kaede's eyes widened in rage and she roared animaistically,

"Witch! You will suffer!"  
She tried to attack again, but the white ninja was faster and slammed her foot into Kaede's sword arm. Disarmed, Onyx stumbled back, and felt a series of kicks to her stomach and chest. She fell on top of the roof and Diamond stood poised, Kaede's sword on the ground. Kicking it up, she took it,

"You're sword. I must admit, it does suit you. Forged with your blood, right?"

Kaede looked up; she had returned to her normal human form. Blood was seeping from her mouth; it was clear something was broken, and badly. Ayame approached and pulled a clump of her sister's hair,

"Tell me, Kaede. Why do you keep holding on to dead traditions? What we have, the power we possess; we can alter the events of history! Of the planet! Of all women! Don't you want that?"

Kaede looked down, as if trying to hide tears. Ayame shook her head, sighing,

"Sister, sister, sister; you wound me so."

She then heard her mumbling. Diamond got closer to try and hear what her wounded sister was saying.

Then, it hit her. A windstorm attack. The white ninja was thrown into an air vent, as Kaede stood up uneasily. Focusing her mind, she concentrated, trying not to let the injuries aggravate her. Making several quick hand motions, Onyx conjured a fireball attack, sending Diamond deeper into the air vent. The black clad ninja fell onto one knee, panting. This fight had taken its toll on her.

**Finally, Diablos vs. Artemis… **

The red-eyed hero and the red-haired Amazon were in an intense sword fight. Both seemed evenly matched, but Diablos was trying not to hurt Artemis,

"Listen to me. You're being set up."  
Artemis glared,

"How can you, a man, not see it? Man's World has not changed at all! Women are still enslaved to men! They are still weak, and I have to be the one that saves them!"  
She charged, but Diablos dodged it and disarmed her,

"Look, you might think you're doing the right thing, but you're not. From what I was told, the women you're working with are all criminals."

The red-headed Amazon had a red-hot temper,

"You're lying! Man's World did that to them!"  
Lance sheathed his sword,

"Double Dare are sisters that are also thieves, Scandal Savage is the daughter of a tyrannical immortal named Vandal Savage, and Knockout used to be a warrior of Darkseid's. Not to mention that woman Diamond is a mass murderer, slaughtering one of her own clanswomen. Does that sound like something Man's World would cause?"

Artemis was stunned. She did not know whether to be appalled by a man who told her what he thought, or whether what the demon was saying was true.

Just then, a shuriken hit Diablos in the hamstring. He fell over and noticed Diamond smirking, but still slightly charred,

"Well, my sister is better at her attacks, but she does not have the heart of the kill."

She looked to Artemis,

"Finish him. He is the demon you spoke of. It is your right, no, your duty, to destroy him."

She handed the Amazon her sword,

"Do it, for honor, and for your sisters."  
Artemis took the sword. Lance was not going to resist. He looked at Artemis,

"If that's your decision, then kill me. I won't try to stop you."

As the red-head approached him, she looked to Diamond,

"Is it true? Did you murder your own clanswomen?"

Diamond looked at Lance,

"Kaede told you the story?"

She smiled sadistically, laughing,

"Even if I did, it was SHE who robbed ME of MY honor! What right did she have to live?"  
The Amazon was shocked,

"What? Why?"  
Ayame pulled out a knife,

"Die, demon!"  
She charged, but Artemis ran the sword through the ninja's chest. Stunned, Ayame fell on the roof top, clutching her chest. She had been severely wounded as her own sword had impaled her. Diamond lain on the roof top, unconscious.

Next Chapter:

Conclusion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titans Miami**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own any OCs._

Chapter 6: Meet Titans Miami!

All the female criminals, with the exception of Artemis and Diamond, were captured and taken to jail. Headway convinced the police that the red-headed Wonder Woman was secretly working for the Justice League in an undercover operation. Diamond was nowhere to be found. It was as if, despite being wound, she disappeared. Onyx was certain her sister would appear again, somewhere.

Everyone had met back at the hospital, despite protests from Persiana, who was quite vocal about the Amazon's actions,

"THIS BITCH KEEPS TRYING TO ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND!"  
Artemis scowled back,

"If you were not so loved by my sisters, I would skewer you!"  
The lioness pounced, a cat fight breaking out. Headway looked at Lance,

"Does this happen often?"

Diablos nodded,

"Oh, yeah, especially the fights she gets into with Miss Marvel."  
Risk drooled,

"Now, THIS is entertainment!"  
Ignoring the guitar user, the two women were determined to shred each other into little, tiny pieces. Headway sent a telepathic message,

_ENOUGH! _

The two women felt a migraine coming on, as they were both pulled away. Lance looked at Farrah,

"Are you quite done?"

The former Avenger scowled,

"I will be, as soon as Red goes into a coma!"

The Amazon bow-user hissed back,

"Never, animal! I hope a dog eats your carcass."

The two would have gone at it again, but Grace was holding back Artemis and Lance were holding back Persiana.

Laska jumped up and down gleefully,

"Yay! These two are funny!"  
Black Condor rolled his eyes,

"I'm the only normal person here."

Diablos sat down, his girlfriend on his lap. She purred,

"Well, this has been a swell vacation."

Miranda giggled,

"We had lots of fun."

Farrah looked to the contortionist,

"You know, we were a great acrobatic duo. Maybe when the hero gig gets old, you and I can go into business."

Miranda smiled,

"Really? That's cool! I could dress up like a kitty and we'd be the Cat-tastic Acrobats!"

Kaede teleported in at that moment,

"There is no sign of my sister. I cannot track her, even with my heightened senses. She has gotten better, evading my tracking abilities."

The ninja pulled her mask off, bowing humbly to Headway,

"I have failed in my duties, Reginald-sama. I have dishonored this team and my fellow warriors."

Headway dismissed it,

"You don't have to apologize. There'll be other times. If your sister is as relentless as you, she will appear again."

Artemis sat down in a chair, pondering at the teens. Being part of the more war-like aspect of the Amazon nation, she was taught to be warriors first and last, but, as she looked, she could see that these people were much more than warriors. They were friends, lovers, brothers, sisters, and allies. She thought about her belief system, and looked at all the women. Kaede was mediating, Miranda was laughing, Grace was scowling, and Farrah was smiling with her boyfriend. All of them were women, yet were acting so differently than what she was normally used to.

Headway sat next to her,

"Examination of conscience?"

Artemis looked at him,

"You are the one in charge?"

"Yes, and I did pick up on your thoughts. From what I could sense, you are conflicted between what you were always told, and what you are seeing, and you don't know what to do."

The red-head asked,

"Were you reading my mind?"

"You were broadcasting your thoughts."

Headway stated,

"I can't tell you what to believe in, or who to believe. All I can say is that you're trying to do the best you can according to your beliefs, but, frozen in time has made you somewhat…oblivious to the outside world. Rather than condemning it outright according to your standards, learn about it, and then use your beliefs accordingly to help."  
Artemis was a bit surprised,

"You are wise, and yet, you are a man."

Seymour smirked,

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Diablos looked at the time,

"Well, I know we've had a lot of fun and everything, but Persiana and I have some vacation to get back to."

Persiana grinned,

"Yep, and I'm feeling especially frisky after the fight. I have all this adrenaline I don't know what to do with."

Lance whispered to her, to which she grinned,

"You are such a bad little boy. I like it."

Lance looked at Seymour and the other members of Titans Miami,

"It's been a pleasure to work with you."

They both shook hands. Lance then turned to Laska. A small smirk graced his lips. He said,

"Miranda."

The Polish acrobat turned and suddenly found herself enveloped in red light. At first, everyone thought it was an attack, but Headway could sense nothing malevolent.

Once the light disappeared, the red-eyed hero said,

"Take your mask off."

Laska did so, but she felt different.

The mask was taken off, and a beautiful blonde woman's face with big green eyes was shown. She looked into the mirror and was stunned,

"The burns…they're gone!"  
She peaked into her costume,

"All the burns are gone!"  
The Polish contortionist jumped up,

"Hoorah! I'm beautiful again!"  
Seymour was stunned,

"How…How did you do that?"  
Lance explained,

"I have the power to alter matter at the subatomic level, and, when I sensed your connection, I wanted to do something."  
Laska tumbled into the waiting arms of her boyfriend,

"Seymour, do you know what this means? I finally get to kiss you!"  
She puckered her lips and contorted her body around him, planting a big kiss on his lips. Seymour was blushing furiously.

Persiana smiled at her boyfriend,

"That's very sweet of you, Lance."

She wrapped her body around him,

"Let's go back to the hotel. I still want to try that thing you suggested."  
The two disappeared, leaving behind the Titans Miami.

**Somewhere else… **

Kaede was glaring at the Hospital Titans Miami used as their home. She snarled,

_Someday, sister, you will die by my hands. I will kill your friends, and you last, so you can watch them die. _

End of Titans Miami. Stay tuned for more adventures and antics from this group, as well as Titans East.


End file.
